Of Death Threats and Realizations
by Scarlet Amaranth
Summary: He threatened her life five times. Implied HB, if you squint hard enough. Warning: Hiei's language.


The first time he threatened to kill her was also the first time he noticed her.

His partner betrayed him. The rookie Detective got him by a fluke—with a mirror, how stupid was that? He was now in a cell barely bigger than him. He lost the sword he worked so hard to steal. And to top it all off, he had an annoying ditz bringing him grub. As if it didn't taste bad enough. Her sprinkle of optimism bereaved the food of any flavor it might have had.

"Next time you bring me anything here, I swear, you're _dead_." He spit out the last word so venomously it hadn't matter that he was still in their mercy.

"Eeeep!" the ditz ran so fast he almost felt smirking.

An ugly blue creature in loincloth delivered his next meal. His portions got bigger too. They probably thought it was the reason for his malicious warning. Wimps, Reikai was fucking full of the lot.

-

The second time he threatened to kill her, he did it through telepathy.

It was around the time the Detective, the Buffoon and she came to rescue his sister from the greedy hands of that pudgy human prick

The moronic trio got lucky. If they lived but failed the mission their life was forfeit. If they died and failed the mission, he would still find a way to torture them in the afterlife. But they didn't fail the mission. His sister got rescued. Perhaps to balance their stupidity they were inherently lucky?

But she knew his secret. The fucking Baby didn't feel the need to keep his relationship to Yukina confidential to her: the brainless twit who babbles nonstop. Perhaps, he thought, this was a test. If the Woman spilled the beans, he would then have to kill her. Reikai would no longer be bound to honor the agreement of his parole.

He'd show them. Manipulative wimps.

So despite the weariness it took to use his Jagan, he sent her a message. _If you give out a hint, accidental or otherwise that I'm her brother… I'll disembowel you through your mouth, break every single bone in your body, and burn you to ashes. _

He sent a killing aura for good measure too.

_Just try it, Woman._

She fainted.

-

The third time he threatened to kill her, he didn't use words.

It was during the Dark Tournament and his arm went useless. He was meditating at the cliff of the island, futilely trying to find a way to win the next match with a useless appendage. She, for some unknown reason, was on her ridiculous oar floating on the sea.

He narrowed his eyes a fraction when their gazes met. She gave a look reminiscent of a deer caught in headlights and flew away from him as fast as possible. Message received.

"Hn", he smirked.

-

The fourth time he threatened to kill her, he realized a couple of things.

First, she was starting to get used to it. While she was still scared of him, as she should be, her initial fear had substantially lessened. It was somewhat disappointing, really. Maybe he should take it up a notch?

It was when Yuusuke was kidnapped. They needed to go on separate doors. The three of them were saying it was dangerous. Tche, as if the clowns in charge of this mad-house could pose a danger to _him_.

The Woman was talking about gadgets and such… not that he was paying attention. But she was about to put one on him too. "Touch me and you die." He gave her an evil glare that complemented his words perfectly.

But damn Fox ruined his fun.

Second thing he noticed was that he enjoyed tormenting her. It had become a hobby of sorts. Hn, perhaps he should send a nightmare next time…

-

The fifth time he threatened to kill her, he knew it was nothing more than a harmless intimidation—a _bluff_.

It was when they (Raizen, actually) had defeated Sensui. That suicidal fucktard. They fought an S-class human and came out alive. What a surprise, _not_. He couldn't see why they should be so happy about it. It just reminded him that he was not strong enough.

Ningenkai was saved from the evil clutches of demons. Humanity could continue living in blissful ignorance. Ya-di-da-di-da-freak'n-da as if cares about that. But _they_ were almost ready to throw a party in the middle of the forest.

The Woman was hugging everyone. When she was about to turn to him, he said, "take one more inch and I'll slice your throat."

Damn Woman just smiled at him.

At least she didn't hug him…

_Hn._

_-End-_

_-_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YYH

**Note:** Haven't seen the anime/manga in years… I'm not sure if it's accurate. Did he give her a death threat when Yuusuke fought him at the beginning? Was the gang out there to greet them after the battle with Sensui? I honestly can't remember. If you do, please just ignore it T__T sorry? AU?


End file.
